


Праздник-2 (21/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "6) Праздник: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе встречают праздник. - Тара ("BtVS")"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник-2 (21/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Праздник-2  
>  Размер: 126 слов  
>  Фандом: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  Пейринг/Персонажи: Тара, Дон  
>  Категория: джен  
>  Рейтинг: PG  
>  Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "6) Праздник: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе встречают праздник. - Тара ("BtVS")". Пост-5.22

Тара приносит коробку со всем необходимым.   
– Можешь взять любую. Только смотри, чтобы лента не была слишком короткой, – подсказывает она.   
Дон перебирает в руках неподходящие оттенки.   
– Эту, – говорит она и оставляет в ладони только бледно-желтую ленту.   
– Теперь бусины, девять разных или одинаковых. Для Ведьминой Лестницы цвета не важны.  
Дон выбирает восемь красных и одну покрупнее, белую.   
– Помнишь, как делать? Узел, бусина, узел, лента. И...   
– И желания, да.   
Тара собирает все ненужное.   
– Я оставлю тебя одну.   
– Ты все еще можешь успеть в Твин Оукс, Ксандер согласился же побыть со мной. Солнцестояние – это же важный праздник, да?   
– Сестры поймут, – качает головой Тара. – Это важнее.   
Она легко касается плеча Дон и выходит из комнаты.   
Дон берет ленту и делает узелки, нанизывает бусинки. И девять раз шепчет одно и то же.


End file.
